Too Blind to Realize- Chapter 4
Ashlynn has been very busy lately. One day, she was walking alone in the Echanted Forest until she heard noises coming from up the trees. Ashlynn stopped in her path and looked behind her. "Who's there!?" she shouted, but no answer. The noises continued. Ashlynn looked carefully around her. "Show yourself!' Ashlynn shouted again. Then she heard noises from the tree that was behind her. She turned around to see Pesky throwing acorns her her forehead, before the orange haired princess fell to the ground, she spotted Hunter running towards Pesky and Hailey chasing him. Ashlynn fell to the ground and passed out. She heard voices, "Ashlynn!? Are you okay?", "Quick! Help me carry her up." Ashlynn's eyes fluttered opened looking up to the blank ceiling. She sat up straight to see Hailey and Hunter sitting down on chairs. "Where am I? What happened?" Ashlynn asked in a low voice touching the corner of her forehead. "We need to talk, Ashlynn." Hailey said right away. "About what?" Ashlynn asked Hailey, who was starting to walk slowly near her. Ashlynn looked at Hunter, who looked down at his boots and frowned. "About you...and Hunter." Hailey said. Ashlynn's eyes widened and her heart started beating quickly. Could it be? Hailey found out? Then Hailey took out an axe. Ashlynn got scared. "Hunter, what's she's doing with that!?" Aslynn asked in a scared tone. But Hunter didn't answer, so the princess shouted again, "Hunter!?" Hunter looked up at Ashlynn and lifted up his hands which were tied with a rope. Ashlynn looked down at his ankles and they were tied with ropes, as well. Ashlynn's only choice left was to run, which she attemped to do. But she couldn't move, she looked down at her wrists and ankles, and they were tied, too! Hailey got to Ashlynn, still holding onto the axe. "You dating my brother secretly ends to consensuses." Hailey said as she lifted up the axe and..... Chopped off Ashlynn's head. Ashlynn woke up. She was breathing heavily and she was sweating. ''"It's just a nightmare..." ''she thought to herself as she place her hand on her chest. "She's awake!" a familiar voice said from the end of the room. Ashlynn looked up to see Hailey and Hunter. "Are you okay?" Hailey asked as she ran to Ashlynn. "I'm fine....What happened?" Ashlynn replied as she looked around her surroundings slowly. "You passed out." Hailey answered, "Pesky threw acorns at your forehead and Hunter was chasing Pesky and I was chasing Hunter. Why? Because Hunter wanted to tie Pesky to a tree but I didn't want him to hurt a poor little animal." Ashylnn let out a sigh. "Can Hunter and I have a small talk? Only talking." Ashlynn said to Hailey. Hailey looked a bit confused. "Okay... Sure...." Hailey said before she walked out the door and shut it close. Ashlynn looked at Hunter. "What do you want to talk about?" Hunter said. Ashlynn sat down on the bed she was lying down on. Hunter came to Ashlynn and kneeled down like a royal prince. Ashlynn wrapped her arm around Hunter's neck and looked away when she said, "I had the worst nightmare." Hunter wrapped his arms around Ashlynn's waist and replied, "What was it about, my princess?" Ashlynn looked into Hunter's hazel eyes and replied, "I dreamt that Hailey found out about...us." Hunter grabbed Ashlynn's hands and said, "Do not worry, my princess. Our secret is safe." Ashlynn had so much faith in Hunter which lead her lips to his lips and they finally kissed. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction